Great Western Penguin Railways
Great Western Penguin Railways are a railway company owned by the national government of the Antarctic Peninsula. It services the Antarctic Peninsula, but later extends into Pengolia via Trans-Antarctica and into Eastshield. It then terminates at South Pole Central, or if one is riding the Pengolian branch, Fishwow. Trains leaving from South Pole Central or Fishwow will usually terminate at Shiverpool, however a few trains continue all the way to the South Shetland Islands. History It was founded in 1973 to service the rapidly growing population on the Peninsula. Construction on the Club Penguin-South Pole line began in 1973 and was completed by 1977. Construction on the Frostize-Fishwow extension began in 1977 and was completed by 1979. It was showered with some of the latest trains when it was completed due to it being an important link between the west and the central parts of the nation. Some Antarctican companies tried to buy it off the national government, but since the national government was democratic socialist, all offers were rejected. The national government continued to shower it with gifts and upgrades, and was and still is considered the railway that had the best infrastructure. In fact, the Antarctican government was attacked for building the Antarctic Express with the reasoning that "the western railway provides a good enough link to the peninsula already". It is an important organ to the population of the Antarctic Peninsula where flights are not as common as they are in the central parts. Route Eastbound (to South Pole) On the Eastbound side trains will usually start at Shiverpool. However, it is not unusual to see a train start at Club Penguin or Frostize. They then follow a route through Antarctica to the South Pole. It goes like this: * Club Penguin Clock Tower Station (most trains will start at Shiverpool however) * Shiverpool Central Station (most trains start here) * Frostize Square Station (a few trains will start here) * Seal Nation Rocky Station (the Seal Nation is a native settlement) Eastshield Border * Penguville Central Station * Inland Northern Station * Grand Pole Station Eastbound (to Fishwow) On the Eastbound side to Fishwow trains will usually start at Frostize. A select number start at Shiverpool, and a tiny number start at Club Penguin. * Club Penguin Clock Tower Station * Shiverpool Central Station * Frostize Square Station * Pengu Town Vicks Station * Newton Town Continental Station * Ulaansnowtar International Station * Fishwow Bambadoo Terminal Westbound (to Club Penguin from Fishwow) On the Westbound side to Club Penguin from Fishwow trains will usually start at Fishwow. It isn't unusual for trains to start at Newton Town or Ulaansnowtar however. Trains can make the journey in a few hours. * Fishwow Bambadoo Terminal (most trains start here) * Ulaansnowtar International Station (a few trains start here) * Newton Town Continental Station (many trains start here) * Pengu Town Vicks Station * Frostize Square Station * Shiverpool Central Station * Club Penguin Clock Tower Station Westbound (to Club Penguin from South Pole City) On the Westbound side to Club Penguin from South Pole City trains will usually start at South Pole City. Some trains start at Inland or Penguville however. * Grand Pole Station (most trains start here) * Inland Northern Station (a few trains start here) * Penguville Central Station (a few trains start here) * Seal Nation Rocky Station * Frostize Square Station * Shiverpool Central Station * Club Penguin Clock Tower Station Trivia The Great Western Penguin Railway is a loose parody of the Great Western Railway. = Category:WaddleAlong's Articles Category:Subway Companies Category:Transportation Category:Railways